


深蓝（一）

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	深蓝（一）

深蓝  
港九周三  
由貂九海洋馆一日游衍生的不科学脑洞

 

“凌晨三点开始，伊莎的体温有上升趋势，预计到下午三点可以进入完全发情状态，是否现在就推进结合室。”  
“贝塔情况怎么样？”  
“未发情，但可以接受结合。”  
“推进结合室。”  
“莫尼对拉拉产生了抗拒，但拉拉的发情热还没过，怎么办？”  
“Lucas呢？”  
“什么？”  
“让他上。”  
郑在玹走在前面，给出了这三个字的答案，他单手推开中控室的门，径直走向玻璃墙旁的监控器显示屏。金道英跟了进去，抱着平板站在他身后。  
“我跟你说过Lucas是条gay人鱼，他对雌性不感兴趣。”  
生物学博士像听到了什么笑话一样回头看自己的助手。  
“人鱼没有同性恋基因，或者说，他们根本没有感情，没有爱，别再把他们当成人类了。”  
如果金道英手上拿的是纸质报告，那郑在玹的后脑勺肯定要挨一记重击，可惜金道英舍不得砸平板。  
“Lucas一直都抗拒异性，上次强行把他推进结合室，他硬是把门掰开自己游出去了。”  
那一次惨烈的强推导致的后果是，海洋基地开放馆区和结合室之间的定制门报废了，而珍贵的孟加拉湾蓝尾人鱼双手负伤，染红一片海水。  
郑在玹不回答，他把监控画面调到Lucas所在的A区，看着蓝尾人鱼无聊地游来游去，忍不住叹了口气。  
“这么漂亮的蓝尾鳍，没有后代太可惜了。”  
金道英气急，决定不再陪他玩上下级游戏。  
“Lucas不是繁殖机器，即使孟加拉湾人鱼真的快灭绝了，你也不能把他当做繁殖工具！”  
眼看名为助手，实为伴侣的道英真的要暴走，郑在玹的语气软了下去。  
“孟加拉湾人鱼仅剩31尾，其中雄性蓝鳍仅3尾。我们Lucas大人真的决定丁克的话，你可以想象到会发生什么。”  
全世界的人鱼保护形势都很严峻，孟加拉湾人鱼就如陆上的大熊猫一样，独一无二，且需要人工辅助繁衍。  
同为海洋生物学家，金道英知道郑在玹说的是对的，他只是太心疼Lucas，感觉他被推进结合室时就像不得不迎接强奸一样。  
“再给我一点时间，我会继续为他做疏导。”  
郑在玹无奈地摇摇头：“道英，人鱼不是人，他们虽然拥有比海豚高得多的智商，但是他们没有语言，没有感情，没有真正的社会关系和道德观念……”  
“但人鱼也不是和大熊猫一样的动物，在玹。他们被称为“水人类”，目前世界范围内的研究还在进行，我们还是别早下结论的好。”  
科研并没有让他们感到自己掌握的信息变多，相反地，研究越深入他们就越感到自己所知太少。  
从学生时代起，郑在玹和金道英就常常因为意见相左而吵得面红耳赤。平日里温柔的郑学长只有在面对学术问题时才会这么强硬，所以当时的同学们给金道英冠了个暧昧又写实的外号“唯一可以点燃郑在玹的男人”，听得金道英头皮发麻。  
人鱼的归属是他们久辩无果的话题，郑在玹怕自己再辩就要被记仇了，今晚回家没得好脸色看。他转身把画面转到拉拉所在的结合室，看这尾漂亮的雌性人鱼因为发情而上下翻滚。  
“基地里适配的的雄性只有莫尼和Lucas，拉拉坚持不了多久，她会自残甚至自杀。”  
金道英还想再为Lucas争取一下“人权”，却被突如其来的门铃声打断要说的话，他转头看门口的监控，发现是之前通过面试的实习生。  
“嘿，师弟来了。”  
金道英说完就用遥控打开了门，让金廷祐进来。  
金廷祐之前没想过自己第一次申请国家海洋基地实习就会通过，现在走进中控室的脚步都有些虚浮。他紧张地九十度鞠躬，跟两位学长兼新领导问好。  
面试是金道英负责的，他笑着地拍了金廷祐的肩膀，说欢迎加入国海基地。  
实习生简历被传到郑在玹的电脑上，他扫了一眼，眉头一挑，像发现了什么有趣的事。  
“个人优势，人鱼共感？”  
共感在人鱼研究领域不被认可为科学，现在这个实习生却把共感写成个人优势，更莫名其妙的是金道英还让他通过了。  
金道英早就知道他要挑刺，不急不慌地说：“他能和人鱼交流，我测试过了。”  
郑在玹的脸色更耐人寻味了，他知道有些人确实能指挥人鱼，但由于目前原理研究没有结论，大多数研究员不会把共感人的描述当做可靠数据。换句话说，共感人可以做饲养员，可以提供研究参考，却不能用自己的共感来做科研。  
“所以这是你让他通过的原因？”  
“或许他能知道Lucas为什么拒绝结合，也能提供疏导。另外他是我们的直系学弟，专业知识过关。”  
“行吧。”郑在玹关掉简历页面，朝实习生伸出手：“合作愉快，小师弟。”  
金廷祐也伸出手握了一下郑在玹的，紧绷的肩背终于松了下来。  
“请多多指教。”  
监控画面里的雌性人鱼动作幅度大了起来，金道英越过郑在玹紧盯着监控屏，眉头一皱。郑在玹发现他的表情变化，马上也转身去看拉拉，脸色越来越不好。  
“小师弟，你的工作来了。”  
“什么？”  
“劝Lucas和拉拉上床。”  
“？！”  
实习生金廷祐惊讶地半张嘴巴，怀疑博士学长在开玩笑，他转头看金道英，发现他的表情是一样的凝肃，不像开玩笑的样子。  
金廷祐认命地被带去了A区，接受自己第一天的工作是“撮合人鱼交配”这个事实。  
Lucas作为珍贵的雄性蓝尾，拥有专属的水池，但他实在太活泼了，一个人待着会很郁闷，所以饲养员常常把他放到A区去。  
隔离海水的玻璃墙占据了A区的三个面，形成一个“U”形，金廷祐刚走进去就不由自主地打了个颤。深蓝海水的压迫感太强了，三面环绕的感觉让人以为自己真的处于深海。  
“不要告诉我你有深海恐惧。”郑在玹回头看如履薄冰的金廷祐。  
金廷祐赶紧放开不由自主抱着自己肩膀的手，说当然没有，只不过没见过这么大的玻璃墙。  
郑在玹说那就好。  
他们周围的水里游曳着各种海洋生物专业学生熟悉的动物，这让金廷祐感觉很亲切。偶尔一两尾小人鱼靠近玻璃墙，好奇地看着墙外的人，金廷祐就走上前和他们打招呼。  
“他们在想什么？”金道英问。  
“不知道，但心情还不错。”金廷祐答。  
共感并不是读心术，只是一种“感觉”，这感觉准不准还不一定。  
金廷祐第一次见珍稀的人鱼品类，一时兴奋得不得了，他伸手去触碰玻璃墙，小人鱼们就低下头，仿佛在请金廷祐抚摸他们湿漉漉的金发。  
郑在玹和金道英都惊讶于他们之间无声的交流，以至于没人发现小人鱼身后的海草忽然被水流拨开，没给他们反应时间，一尾成年人鱼挤开小人鱼，出现在他们的视线中央。  
人鱼的尾鳍是海蓝色，在深蓝的海水里闪着微微的光亮。头发是少有的短碎发，没有像其他人鱼那样留一头长发。碎发遮不住他深邃的眉眼，英俊的脸就这样出现在金廷祐面前。  
金廷祐被吓得倒退了两步，缓了两口气才再次走上前，和Lucas直接对视。  
“你就是Lucas？”  
Lucas紧紧盯着金廷祐，像盯着自己的猎物那样，完全移不开眼，对金廷祐的提问也没有反应。他缓缓伸出手贴在玻璃上，看金廷祐的表情由严肃转为深情。  
金廷祐鬼使神差地也伸出自己的手，和他的手隔着玻璃墙贴在一起。  
Lucas的手指足足比金廷祐长一个指节。墙内的人鱼脸上咧开一个笑，从喉间发出一串模糊的声音。  
郑在玹和金道英是听不到的，但金廷祐听到了，他说：“Jungwoo,baby hand.”  
金廷祐又吓得把手收了回来。他身后的两个学长虽然没听到人鱼的话，但看见了人鱼的笑，惊得忘记掏手机拍下这难得一见的画面。  
蓝尾人鱼兴奋地上下游动，游来游去都是在金廷祐前面转悠，从喉间艰难地表达了很多奇怪的话。  
金道英终于忍不住问：“他说了什么吗？不用告诉我他心情很好了，我看得出来他心情好。”  
金廷祐还一怔一愣的，过好久才慢慢复述他共感到的讯息。  
“他说，廷祐，廷祐，廷祐，还有我想你……”  
这下不止郑在玹，连金道英都怀疑他胡说八道了，但事到如今也只能抱着试试看的态度，硬着头皮把工作进行下去。  
“直接让他去拉拉的结合室。”郑在玹说。  
金廷祐照办了，没想到Lucas顿了一秒，忽然变得很暴躁，他用拳头砸着玻璃墙，不停地重复“No”。  
“为什么？”金廷祐不自觉地问了出来。  
暴躁的人鱼渐渐安静，他再次把手贴在玻璃上，然后说出了让金廷祐自我怀疑共感能力的一句话。  
“因为我爱你。”Lucas说。  
一人一鱼隔着玻璃墙胶着着视线，金道英在旁边看得着急，问金廷祐Lucas怎么说。  
金廷祐没回答，他在震惊中脸红，继而双腿发热发软，足底刺痛得几乎站立不稳。他不知道自己为什么会这样，因为人鱼的一句话反应这么大。  
“Lucas在说什么！”  
郑在玹看金廷祐脸色不对，拽了他一把，强行让他回过神来。  
金廷祐眼神还是直的，他犹豫了很久说：“Lucas说，说他不行。”  
在场的两人一鱼都愣了，郑在玹看着蓝尾人鱼健硕的手臂肌和腹肌，还有优越的蓝尾巴，一时哑口无言。  
金道英却没那么好糊弄，他说不可能，体检都是我给他做的，没发现生殖功能问题。  
金廷祐说除了生理原因，还有可能是心理原因导致他不行。  
蓝尾人鱼更生气地砸着玻璃墙，急得不停转圈圈，可惜郑在玹和金道英根本听不到他的辩解。  
郑在玹打开平板，发现拉拉已经有自残倾向，急得拉起金道英的手就要跑。  
“打麻醉，然后借调别的基地的雄性过来，别管血统了，赤尾金尾都行。”  
金道英被拉得身体一歪，被郑在玹半搂住才站稳，他边跑出门边打电话叫医务组。  
一阵慌乱后，A区只剩下实习生金廷祐和Lucas大眼瞪大眼，金廷祐慢慢跪坐在地上，Lucas也放低了尾鳍，尽量和金廷祐平视。  
“对不起，我找不到别的理由。”  
“你可以告诉他们我爱你。”  
金廷祐耳朵又一热，他曾和人鱼共感过，但从来没有这样清晰地无障碍对话，他甚至怀疑Lucas并不是人鱼。  
Lucas知道金廷祐在想什么，他说：“我的父亲是中国人，母亲是孟加拉湾蓝尾人鱼。”  
金廷祐更加震惊地看着Lucas。  
“我有中国名字，叫黄旭熙，你以前会叫我Cas，偶尔也叫旭熙。”  
“可是我不认识你。”  
被第一次见面的人鱼告白说“我爱你”，金廷祐觉得自己过去二十二年建立的世界观崩塌了，而且他确信他们之前没见过。  
黄旭熙难过地垂下眼睫，说我知道，你一定忘记了。  
八年前的孟加拉湾，由老生物学家金生牵头的调查项目在海上进行。被船员救上船的人鱼Lucas遇到了十四岁的金廷祐，那时Lucas相当于人类的十六岁少年。  
在船上时，金廷祐每天都去水池边和黄旭熙聊天，他们成了朋友。十四五岁正是情窦初开的年纪，两个少年暗中开始了跨越种族的，不为人知的初恋。  
但过了一段时间，金生发现自己的孙子双腿上出现了细小的鳞片，从此不再让他们见面。  
科考船靠岸后，黄旭熙被送进国家海洋基地，金廷祐则被暗中长期催眠，直到完全忘记在海上发生的一切。  
金廷祐觉得自己的记忆没有断片，对黄旭熙的描述半信半疑。  
“为什么会有鱼鳞在我腿上？”  
“我不知道，或许，你和我一样。”  
“不可能，我爸爸妈妈都是人。”  
“那爷爷奶奶也都是吗？”  
“……”  
金廷祐沉默了，他从来没有见过奶奶，家里甚至连一张她的照片都没有。爷爷说奶奶生下爸爸后就去世了，爸爸对她也没印象。  
可怕的猜测涌上来，挡也挡不住，金廷祐发现自己与生俱来的共感能力似乎找到了来源。  
“我，我不相信你。”  
金廷祐一时无法接受，留下这句话后就匆忙跑出去了。  
他听过人类和人鱼结婚生子的传说，但也只是传说。没人知道人类和人鱼会生下什么样的孩子，是人，还是人鱼。  
既然都是混血，为什么黄旭熙是人鱼，而自己的父亲是人。  
直到晚上躺在基地宿舍的床上，金廷祐还在想这个问题，关于他的奶奶，还有黄旭熙口中暧昧的十四岁。  
想到后半夜还是一点记忆都找不回来，才迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
实习生不知事地睡觉，另一边的郑在玹和金道英却忙得焦头烂额。他们连夜借调了雄性人鱼来帮拉拉度过发情期，把人鱼推进结合室以后也不敢去睡，准备亲自在中控室监测各项数据，直到发情期结束。  
结合室的监控被关了，郑在玹嘴上说着人鱼没人权，却没办法真地把他们当成动物一样对待。  
然而不知道设备出了什么毛病，画面黑了以后声音还在传输，拉拉的呜咽和另一尾陌生人鱼的喘息在中控室里回荡着。  
郑在玹和金道英脸红耳热，手忙脚乱地检修，一边青筋暴起，一边逼迫自己冷静下来看设备。等到金道英终于切断声源，已经是十几分钟后了。  
金道英心跳很快，拉拉的叫声似乎还在耳边，他一想到自己和郑在玹竟然听了这么久就脸颊烧红，恨不得把刚才的记忆洗掉。  
人鱼有两套交流系统，像人类的那套可以发出声音，虽然人听不懂，但类似叫床的声音是自带情绪的。  
郑在玹的羞耻感渐渐平复下来，他看到金道英脸上和耳后都爆红的样子，笑了。  
“这么害羞的吗？”  
金道英抬头瞪他：“难道你很好意思吗？”  
郑在玹刚才真的很不好意思，但一看到金道英这个样子，他坏心就上来了。  
“我又不是没做过这种事，有什么不好意思。”  
金道英本来就不能阻止自己脑补画面，现在好了，脑补的主人公变成了自己，更想一头撞死。  
“你给我闭嘴。”  
说着想从墙角站起来，却因为刚才蹲得太狠，起来的时候腿一软又想摔回去。郑在玹眼疾手快地拉住他，顺势把人抱进怀里。金道英要挣，却约挣越无力。  
“放开，这里有监控。”  
“嗯？关掉就好了。”  
郑在玹手一伸，把监控关了。金道英像只警觉的兔子，看准了时机就要跑，被一把捞回来逼进墙角就亲了上去。  
结合室里水声激荡，中控室里金道英咬着郑在玹的衬衫，极力克制自己的声音。  
“你他/妈，随处发情，比人鱼都不如。”  
“哪里有人鱼可以抑制发情？Lucas吗？他是因为不行。”  
郑在玹捞起金道英的长腿，挂在自己肩膀上。  
“小师弟说的，你也信……啊！”  
只有在这种时候，郑在玹才能勉强压制住金道英利索的嘴皮子，行动比语言有力道得多。  
金道英发狠地咬住郑在玹的颈侧，喉间发出呜呜咽咽的声音。  
“混蛋……”


End file.
